Nightmare
by Tenebrae Vesper
Summary: Darkrai just wanted a friend, somebody who he could talk to. After all, everyone hated him… Why did she have to leave him as well?


Happy Halloween everyone! This is my first Pokémon fic, so I hope you'll like it!

I've been writing fanfics for a while and I thought before about writing a Pokémon fic, but I never really went along. I had the idea on paper, though. Due to a little tradition, I decided to finally write one. Every Halloween, I tend to write some sort of Horror FanFic and this year, it wouldn't be different. At first, I planned to write it more like a creepypasta, but then I dropped the idea.

Instead, I decided to write a fic about my favorite Pokémon, **Darkrai**. Ever since I watched Rise of Darkrai, I really adored him (not to mention his awesome portrayal as a villain in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky).

Through this fic, I left a little soundtrack list. You'll notice the _title of the song and the source_ written in cursive, so just search on YouTube for them if you want some music to set the mood.

Anyways, if you have any questions, PM me!

Enjoy!

* * *

 _''Sometimes it's hard to know whether someone you meet is friend or foe. That's how it goes, when you're living in the shadow.''_

 **Living In The Shadow**

 **(Pokémon: The Rise Of Darkrai)**

 **xXxXxXx**

 _Enter Darkrai_

 _(Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai)_

The darkness crept upon the small town, the clouds hiding the moon, causing the landscape to be bathed in complete blackness. A soft breeze blew, only strong enough to slowly move the clouds. At times, only a crescent moon would be visible, its other half being hidden in the shadows. It was soon going to be new moon night.

Above the town, on a small hill, a figure stood. The figure was a horrifying creature that seemed to have come straight from the darkest reaches of humankind's imagination. Vaguely humanoid, it had a pitch-black, hourglass-shaped body that seemed to be made out of a short, tattered robe. Its arms were long, tipped with three clawlike fingers and it also had spikes on its forerarms. Strange ''streamers'' trailed from its shoulders like smoke. Instead of a neck, it had a "collar" that resembled a red-toothed maw. Inside the maw was the figure's head, with a white plume that resembled hair and icy blue eyes that stroke fear into whatever it would gaze. The two retractable legs increased it's height dramatically.

The figure stared calmly at the houses below him. They all were dark, implying that everyone was asleep. There was no soul roaming on the streets. It looked more like a ghost town to him. He didn't really care. Although, he was curious. He wondered what the people who lived there were like. He was curious if there were any Pokémon there he had never seen before.

Though…

He had been roaming the world for quite long. While he was curious, he never got to see much. Would he be able to see anything tonight? He knew he shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be anywhere near any populated place, especially during the night.

But, a little sneak peak couldn't hurt, right? He could control his powers to some extent, after all. He just had to see if there was someone who'd show interest in his case.

He just wanted some company. The loneliness drove him crazy.

The figure then vanished into the shadows.

 **xXx**

 _Treeshround Forest_

 _(Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky)_

She was in a meadow, happily running through the fields of Gracidea flowers. A bunch of Beautifly, Butterfree and Vivillon flew away, releasing a beautiful powder that made everything sparkle. Arms outstretched, she ran after them, laughing and twirling. She couldn't be more than seven years old, wearing a pastel blue T-shirt with an Alolan Vulpix print on it and a black skirt. Her brown hair was stroked by the cooling breeze and her sky blue eyes gazed at the landscape. She then fell down on the grass, taking a deep breath and stared at the sunny sky. She saw the Combee flying above her, probably going to make their sweet honey. She felt her stomache grumbling at the thought of toast with Combee honey.

''I'm hungry.'' She muttered to herself. She looked around, wanting to go home and eat something.

But, where was home?

All she could see was the meadow. It was spreading whereever her gaze could reach.

''Mama? Papa?'' She called out. She then saw a Beautifly landing on a nearby Gracidea flower, drinking it's nectar. She ran towards it. ''Hey, can you help me?''

The Beautifly flew suddenly away, causing her disappointment. She looked around again. Where was she exactly? The place looked familiar, yet she had no idea how she came here.

She could feel the wind blowing, brushing through her hair. She saw then something small, chubby and green running through the flowers. She ran after it, noticing that the Pokémon looked similar to the one she saw in her picture book earlier today.

The Pokémon then suddenly started glowing, transforming into a slightly bigger version of itself. It had a white body, red scarf-like leaves on it's neck and green legs and mane. She then realized that the Pokémon was known as Shaymin. But, her mother and father would always tell her that Shaymin were rare and nobody had ever seen one where she lived.

''Hey, wait!'' She yelled, but the Shaymin Sky Forme flew away, disappearing from her sight.

She was alone again. That saddened her.

''Hello? Is anybody here? Can anybody help me?''

The breeze blew again, but the meadow looked empty now. It felt colder as well. The sun was still shining, but its rays couldn't warm her up.

She gasped as she felt the icy wind stinging her. The sun disappeared behind black clouds, causing the place to grow darker and darker. She started running.

''Mama! Papa! Where are you?!'' She cried out. As she ran, the Gracidea flowers started wilting. They turned black and grey, then into dust.

Now, she was running through a grey and desolate landscape. There were no Pokémon, no woods, no meadow, nothing. Only complete darkness.

''Mama! Papa! Help! I want to go home!'' She cried, tears flowing down her cheeks. She ran between dead trees, finding an empty spot in the middle of the desolated landscape. ''Mama!? Papa!?''

She was slowly breaking down, losing hope that she'll ever see her parents again.

''Mama… Papa…''

 _Enter Darkrai_

 _(Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai)_

She started crying, falling down on her knees. They weren't here. They were gone. Her tears soaked the grey and dry soil. However, something prompted her too look up. A shadow quickly flew past her, causing her to look around. Observing her surroundings, she saw a black shadow-like spot in front of her.

She gasped as she saw the figure slowly emerging out of it. His icy eyes gazed at her, causing her to shudder. She felt dread whenever she glanced at his eyes.

''Wh-who are you?'' She asked, her voice shaky. She felt a lump in her throat.

The strange Pokémon (she assumed it to be a Pokémon, despite never seeing a Pokémon like that) tilted his head.

''My name is Darkrai.'' He introduced himself. ''Who are you?''

She gulped, not knowing whether to answer or not. She was a bit confused, as she never heard of a Pokémon actually talking.

''Lilly.'' She muttered. ''Y-you can speak. Are you really a Pokémon?''

''Yes, I am a Pokémon.'' Darkrai nodded. ''The reason why I can speak in human tongue is because I learned it a long time ago.''

''R-really?'' Lilly stood up, staring at him in awe. ''How old are you? I'm seven.''

''Honestly, I don't know how old I am.'' Darkrai shook his head. ''I stopped counting how many years passed.''

''You mean, you never celebrate your birthday?'' Lilly asked in confusion. Darkrai shook his head. ''That's sad.''

Darkrai gazed at her, with Lilly wondering what he was thinking. Suddenly, he floated towards her, causing her to step back, almost instinctively.

''Are you scared of me?'' Darkrai suddenly asked.

''Ugh, I…'' Lilly kept quiet. Darkrai didn't do anything to her, but she still had that dreadful feeling that caused her to keep away from him.

''I see.'' Darkrai muttered, looking around. ''I shouldn't be here.''

''Where is _here_?'' Lilly suddenly asked. She gulped as Darkrai glanced at her, his icy gaze making her shudder.

'' _Here_ is a nightmare. You are dreaming.'' Darkrai explained.

''Dreaming?'' Lilly realized that this must be the reason why she couldn't find her parents nor her home. She was dreaming. ''So, you are part of my dream as well?''

''Not really.''

''Huh?''

''I can appear in people's dreams and affect them.''

''Can you make the darkness disappear?''

Darkrai blinked in surprise. Lilly looked at him, a pleading gaze in her eyes. He stared at her for a moment.

''No.'' He replied curtly, turning back and vanishing into the shadows.

''Wait! Don't leave!'' Lilly cried out.

However, the Darkrai didn't return. She fell on her knees, crying.

''Please, don't leave…''

 _''Lilly… Lilly…''_

''Please…''

 _''Lilly!''_

 **xXx**

Lilly suddenly opened her eyes, staring at the worried faces of her mother and father. Mina, her pet Minccino, curled beside her, looking at her as worried as her parents.  
''Lilly, are you alright?''

''Mama…'' Lilly felt tears streaming down her cheeks. ''I had a bad dream.''

Her mother sat beside her, hugging her tightly. Her father sat on the other side, stroking her hair.

''It's alright, we're here.'' Her mother cooed, trying to calm her down. ''And Mina is here too.''

''Everything will be fine.'' Her father assured her. ''Do you want to drink something? Perhaps some Momoo milk? It will help you to sleep better.''

Lilly shook her head. She didn't know why she cried, why she was so scared. She was at home, in her warm bed, Mina and her parents beside her. Darkrai was nowhere to be found. She was safe.

Why was she crying?

 **xXx**

The sun was rising. How many times had he seen it now? He didn't know.

Darkrai was again on top of the hill overlooking the small town. He wasn't supposed to be here. He shouldn't have intruded that little girl's dreams. He should leave.

Darkrai could feel the warm sun rays on his body. The sun was rising and so was a new day, banishing the darkness until it set again.

 _''Can you make the darkness disappear?''_

He could hear her voice speaking to him, those eyes pleading him not to leave her alone. Perhaps he should stay for another night. Perhaps, just maybe, he could explain her why he couldn't make the darkness disappear.

After all, he was the one who caused the darkness to appear.

 **xXx**

 _Come Out And Play_

 _(Creepy Music Box)_

She was back at that dead forest. Murkrow were flying out of the dead trees, crowing in panic. Did she have a reason to panic? Could she really leave this place? She was dreaming, after all. Perhaps she could turn it into a happy place.

''Happy place, happy place, happy place…'' She clenched her fists and closed her eyes. ''Happy place…''

She wanted out of here. She wanted back to the meadow. But, as she opened her eyes, she found herself yet again at the same dark forest. She couldn't go anywhere.

''It won't help. You're trapped inside your nightmare.''

Her eyes widened as her heart started to beat rapidly.

''Darkrai!''

She watched the Pitch-Black Pokémon floating towards her. She gulped, staring at him anxiously.

''I'm-I'm trapped? Why can't I get out? I don't want to have a nightmare.'' Lilly said in a desperate tone.

''It's because I caused the nightmare.'' Darkrai admitted, closing his eyes.

''Please, make it stop!''

''I… can't…'' He whispered wincing as she cried. ''I CAN'T! I can't make it stop!''

He opened his eyes, shouting at her. He noticed that she was crying again, shaking and scared of him. Scared of his sudden change.

''I'm sorry.'' He muttered. ''This is why I'm always alone.''

''You're alone? You don't have any friends or family?''

''…'' Darkrai shook his head.

''Can we be friends?'' Lilly asked. Darkrai stared at her in surprise.

''Why? I thought you were afraid of me.''

''I…I…'' Lilly didn't want to admit it, but yes, she was a little bit scared of him. Still, she put up a determined expression. ''I feel sad for you. You say you don't have any family nor friends and that you're lonely all the time. I couldn't even imagine how it must be. I mean, I have mama and papa and Mina and you don't have anyone.''

Darkrai stared at her for a while. Lilly had no idea what he was thinking. His icy gaze seemed to be piercing through her very soul as he observed her. He then shook his head.

''That is not possible.'' He replied.

''What is not possible?'' She asked.

''For us to be friends. I'm alone and I'll always be alone.''

''But you don't have to! I bet I can convince my parents to let you stay here. Perhaps Mina will like you as well.'' Lilly said. ''We can be friends.''

''…''

''Darkrai.'' Lilly muttered, her eyes widening as the Pitch-Black Pokémon faded away into the shadows. ''No! Don't leave!''

However, he vanished. Lilly suddenly cried out as she felt a sharp chest pain. It felt like somebody was drilling an icy shard right through her heart.

 _''Aaaaaaghhh!''_

 **xXx**

''Min-cci-no!''

Mina jumped up-down on Lilly, trying to wake her up, but it didn't work. Lilly was crying in her sleep and wincing as if she was in severe pain.

''Min-cci-!''

''Waaahhh!''

Lilly suddenly opened her eyes, shooting upwards. Mina yelped as she rolled backwards and landed with a thud on the floor. Lilly felt tears once again streaming down her cheeks, her heart beating so fast as if it would jump out of her chest.

''Da-Dark-''

She couldn't even speak. She fell back, glancing at her room. She could see the sun through the curtains, letting her know it was already day. But for her, it was still night.

''Miiin…'' Mina crawled onto her bed, nuzzling Lilly. She was worried about her partner.

''I'm sorry Mina.'' Lilly whispered tiredly. ''I'm sorry.''

She couldn't move anymore. She felt so weak, so tired… she just wanted to go back to sleep. But, could she face her nightmares again? Could she really talk to Darkrai and convince him that things weren't as bad as he thought? She really felt bad for him and she wanted to help him. Something told her that he wasn't a bad Pokémon. But, could she really help him?

She didn't know.

 **xXx**

Darkrai stared at the moon. Only a small sliver was left. Soon, it would be a new moon night, giving him the opportunity to completely hide in the darkness. However, he didn't know where to go or what to do. He looked back at the town. Should he stay for another night, wait until the new moon passes?

 _''Can we be friends?''_

The words echoed in his head. Should he really accept Lilly's offer? Should he really become friends with her? He wasn't sure.

Lilly was just a child, after all. She didn't understand why he had to hide, why he had to stay alone. She didn't know about all the people who tried to kill him on sight. They knew what he was and what he could do. They called him a monster, a being which shouldn't exist. Everywhere he went, he was shunned or hunted down. He was lucky that he was still alive.

That's why he was alone. He couldn't stay anywhere, else people would start hunting him down or try to harm him. They were afraid of him and showed it in the most brutal way possible.

And now, Lilly wanted to be his friend.

Could he really allow her that? He didn't want to hurt her. She never did anything wrong. It was his fault that she had those nightmares. He should leave this instant.

Darkrai felt something piercing through his chest. Loneliness had been eating him inside out. The thought of leaving without saying goodbye, again and again; it messed with his mind. He wanted to leave, but the other side screamed at him to stay for a while longer. Would it really be bad if he visited her again?

He didn't have any ill intentions and a little company wouldn't be that bad. He would make sure she wouldn't get harmed.

She would understand, right?

 **xXx**

 _Quiet Slumber_

 _(Creepy Music Box)_

Lilly gasped as she stared down at the abyss. This time, her dream involved several platforms with only narrow roads between them. The place was deserted, but she did hope for Darkrai to appear. If he caused this nightmare, he sure had to be somewhere nearby. Not to mention, he was the only Pokémon she knew about that could cause nightmares.

She walked away from the edge of the platform, not wanting to fall down. Although, she had to wonder, what would happen if she did fall down? Would she wake up? Would she get hurt? Would she continue falling forever?

''Lilly?''

''Aghh!''

Lilly screamed as she jumped and almost fell over had Darkrai not grabbed her arm, pulling her back to safety.

''Are you alright?'' Darkrai asked in a worried tone.

''…'' Lilly nodded.

''I'm sorry I scared you.''

''N-No, that's not… You didn't…''

Darkrai shook his head.

''I'm used to it.''

''To what? People being scared of you?'' Lilly asked. ''But I'm not scared of you!''

''I wonder why…'' Darkrai started circling around her. Lilly followed his gaze. While she still felt uncertain, so close to him, she didn't feel anymore the dread she felt the first time she met him. The latter then floated away, staring at the nearby abyss. ''You have no idea how many people want me gone.''

''You mean, like, move to another place?''

''No…''

Lilly could feel sadness in that little whisper. She knew that something was deeply wrong and that Darkrai had been through a lot of trouble. However, she didn't understand what was wrong. She wanted to know more about him. She really wanted to help him.

''Could you at least tell me why people want you gone?''

Darkrai stared at her in surprise. He never thought anyone would be interested in his case, let alone a small girl, whom he knew was anxious around him, no matter how many times she claimed she was fine. Would it really do any good if he explained her his problem?

''You can tell me anything that bothers you. I promise I'll keep it a secret, if you want to.'' Lilly smiled.

Darkrai sighed and nodded.

''People, they hate me because I can create nightmares. They wish I never existed.'' He explained. Lilly's eyes widened.

''But, that's not fair. You're not an evil Pokémon.''

''No, but people think I am. I told you that I can cause nightmares and that I can't stop them from happening. Even if I try to leave, they will still have nightmares unless woken up.'' Darkrai said. ''It's an ability that I cannot turn off. I was created with it and I was told it was a self-defense mechanism.''

''But, against what should it defend you?'' Lilly asked.

''I don't know. Hostile humans and Pokémon, I guess.'' Darkrai shook his head. ''I never got an answer to that question. What's worse, people are hostile because I am nearby and at several points, they hunted me down. They attacked be simply because I was there.''

''That's terrible!'' Lilly said, feeling sorry for him.

''I'd never stay at one place for too long, in order to not cause any trouble. People are scared and hate me, willing to try anything to harm me. The only way I can even talk to somebody is through their dreams and even then, I just cause terrible nightmares.''

''Darkrai.''

Darkrai lifted his head, noticing the compassionate look on Lilly's expression.

''This nightmare isn't really terrible. You're here with me, so at least I'm not alone. You also just saved me from falling down, which would mean that you don't want to see me hurt.'' Lilly explained. ''You see, I'm fine! Nothing bad really happened.''

''But, don't you wish to have a sweet and pleasant dream? One I'm not in?'' Darkrai asked. Lilly looked down.

''I… do.'' She admitted. ''I don't like how dark it is here.''

''Then I should leave.''

''No! Wait!'' Darkrai was surprised when Lilly suddenly grabbed his hands. ''Don't leave! We can figure something out!''

Darkrai noticed the determination in her eyes. She didn't want to give up on him. She wanted him to stay with her, despite the nightmares he caused her. Darkrai sighed, gently removing her hand from his arm.

''Tomorrow night is new moon.'' He said. ''I'll stay here for one more night to say goodbye. Then, I'll have to leave.''

''No, wait! Darkrai!'' Lilly yelled as Darkrai faded away, disappearing from her dreams. ''Don't leave me alone!''

All she could see now was darkness covering her surroundings. Darkrai was gone again. She shivered when a cold breeze picked up.

''C-Come back, please… I don't want to be alone either.'' She sobbed.

She pinched herself, wanting to wake up and find Darkrai in person. However, she felt how every of her move became sluggish and almost uncontrollable. She tried to walk, but her legs felt so heavy, as if they were made out of lead.

''Darkrai…'' She whispered, pleading him to return.

To her surprise, she saw something black on the floor. It looked like some sort of slime or a shadow turning into a being.

''Darkrai?'' She tried to move towards the shadow, believing that the Pitch-Black Pokémon indeed changed his mind. Despite the fact that her legs were almost too heavy to move, she managed to get to the shadow. ''Darkie…''

Her eyes widened in shock.

 _''Aaaaaaaaghhhhhhh!''_

A shrill scream echoed through the desolate wasteland as she slowly vanished, devoured by an ominous shadow that appeared from the floor.

The red eyes were watching her.

 **xXx**

''Lilly, wake up!''

''Min-ciii!''

''Mama…''

''Oh, Lilly!''

Lilly, still half-asleep, could feel her mother hugging her and Mina jumping in as well. She felt tired and felt her whole body to be so heavy, as if it was chained to the bed.

''I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't.'' Her mother explained. ''I was so worried.''

''Wake… me…'' Lilly squinted as she stared at the window. It was already afternoon. How long had she been asleep? ''I don't… feel well…''

''Oh, my poor little girl.'' Her mother put her hand on Lilly's forehead. ''Are you sick? Can you stand up?''

''No.'' Lilly replied weakly. She felt tired the day before, but today, it was even worse. She couldn't even get her legs to move and her mother had to support her. All she wanted to do now was to go to sleep.

''I'll make you some warm soup and get the doctor.'' Her mother said, believing she was just sick. ''You stay in bed and rest.''

''Okay, mum.'' Lilly leaned against her pillow. She couldn't move a bit. Mina curled up next to her, with Lilly barely having the strenght to pet her. ''Mina, I'll be fine.''

''Minnnn-cii-ciino.'' Mina rubbed her head against her hand, trying to comfort her.

Lilly felt her eye-lids growing heavier. She just wanted to sleep.

She wanted to see Darkrai again.

What did he say, that tonight would be new moon? Could she convince him to stay? She wanted to prove him that she wasn't scared of her own nightmare. She wanted to brave through the nightmares in order to show him that he could stay with her. He didn't intend any harm, so it was all up to her.

She just had to fight the bad dreams.

 **xXx**

After the doctor finished with the examination, Lilly instantly fell asleep. Her parents looked worriedly at their daughter then at the doctor, hoping for some news.

''She's completely healthy.'' The doctor said.

''But why is she so tired? She could barely walk yesterday.'' Lilly's father said.

''I don't know.'' The doctor replied. He then took out a card. ''Although, I have a friend who might help you. He's a psychic.''

''A psychic?'' Lilly's mother looked surprised.

''You said this all started several days ago, after she woke up from a nightmare, right?'' The doctor asked, with Lilly's parents nodding. ''I have my assumptions, but I'd rather want to leave it to an expert in order to not make the wrong decision. I believe my friend could provide her help.''

''Help? For what?'' Lilly's mother asked.

''I just hope it wouldn't be that kind of case.'' The doctor said, leaving Lilly's parents scared and worried.

 **xXx**

 _Oracion_

 _(Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai, Piano Version)_

Lilly was surprised when she found herself inside some sort of building. At first, she thought she couldn't move, but then she started to run. The floor looked like a chess bord and there were strange signs and doors everywhere. She didn't know where she was running, but she felt that she knew what she was searching for. In front of her was a staircase, which she climbed up, only to confront a rather heavy door. It took all of her strength to pull it open.

As she opened it, her eyes widened in surprise. She was on a high platform, darkness surrounding her again. However, this time, there was some light. The light came from the full moon above her, illuminating a lone figure who had been staring at it.

''Darkrai.''

''It never was supposed to be.''

''What do you mean?'' Lilly asked as she approached him.

''Why is there a full moon?'' Darkrai muttered. ''It shouldn't be full moon tonight.''

''Darkrai… Do you know you're in a dream?'' Lilly asked. ''Strange things happen in a dream.''

Darkrai lowered his head. Lilly could see the darkness slowly covering the moon.

''You shouldn't be here.'' He told her.

''Darkrai, I'm just dreaming…''

''You shouldn't be asleep!'' Darkrai suddenly yelled at her. ''You should've stayed awake! You shouldn't have come to search for me!''

''Darkrai, please, stop!'' Lilly felt her eyes watering. She blinked, trying to hide her tears and put on a brave expression. ''I just want to help you.''

''You can't. Nobody can.'' Darkrai shook his head. Half of the moon above them was covered in darkness.

''Please! I don't mind your company.'' Lilly replied. ''I really like you, too. I want you to stay and be my friend.''

''…'' Darkrai closed his eyes, a troubled look on his expression. He clenched his fists. ''No. This time, I'm gone for good. You won't have nightmares anymore.''

''Darkrai, please…''

''Goodbye...'' Darkrai turned around, but he felt Lilly tugging his arm. Then she hugged him.

''Please, don't leave me alone! I hate being alone as much as you do!'' She cried. ''I don't want to be alone inside a nightmare!''

''Why…'' Darkrai muttered. He felt a lump in his throat, his chest tightening. He wanted to leave her alone, let her be in peace. ''I'm sorry.''

He apologized as he embraced her. All he wanted was company. He wanted somebody to understand him, all the troubles he went to. Lilly did understand and she cared about him. She didn't fear him at all. Perhaps, he could stay now with her. Perhaps, he could stay friends with her… forever.

Above them, only a quarter of the moon was left.

 **xXx**

''Da-Dark…''

''Lilly, sweetheart, wake up!'' Her mother cried. Lilly looked like she was in pain, crying and muttering something. But she didn't wake up.

The man they called sighed, looking at his partner, a Drowzee. The Hypnosis Pokémon looked terrified.

''I should've known.'' His partner muttered.

''What's wrong?'' Lilly's father asked.

''I'm afraid that your daughter is suffering from the Sleepy Sickness. I believe she's currently in the last phase.'' The man answered.

''What do you mean? What is this Sleepy Sickness?'' Lilly's mother asked.

''I saw this before. This sickness is caused by the Mythical Pokémon Darkrai. It's ability causes terrible nightmares, causing it's victims pain.'' The man explained. ''It's new moon tonight, which is the time when Darkrai would usually appear.''

''You said she was in the last phase. What did you mean by that?'' Lilly's father asked.

''If we don't do something, she will never wake up again.'' The man said.

''Oh, no!'' Lilly's mother cried out, bowing over to her daughter. ''Lilly, please wake up! Wake up!''

''You can cure it, right?'' Lilly's father asked.

''Luckily, yes.'' The man pulled out a Lunar Wing. ''Although, I'm more worried what will happen afterwards. Darkrai is quite a nasty Pokémon. I believe it'll do anything to keep her sleep and perhaps cause the nightmares to spread.''

He looked at Lilly. She looked like she was in a lot of pain. She was pale, her energy completely drained.

If this doesn't work, she'll be sleeping forever.

 **xXx**

 _Strange House_

 _(Pokémon Black 2 & White 2, Orchestral Version)_

Darkrai stared at the moon above them. The celestial object was completely black. It was new moon and everything seemed right now. He had a new friend. Everything was fine.

''It's okay, Darkrai.'' He could hear Lilly's faint whisper.

Suddenly, it felt like something sharp pierced his chest. As if a spear was thrown through his back.

''Aghhr!'' Darkrai yelled in pain, falling on the ground.

''Darkrai, what's wrong?'' Lilly asked in panic.

Suddenly, the landscape started to change. Strange glowing waves washed over the floor. With each wave, Darkrai cried out in pain, his body glowing and getting distorted.

''Darkrai!'' Lilly screamed, not knowing what to do. She wanted to make the pain stop, but she had no idea what caused it. ''What's going on?!''

''Somebody…'' Darkrai growled. He stared at the faint glowing light that appeared in front of them. The ground suddenly started to shake. ''It's her doing…''

''Who-who is it?'' Lilly asked, but she didn't get an answer.

Suddenly, the entire place started shaking. Another wave of blue-green-pink light washed over them, causing Darkrai to cower in pain.

''Enough of this!''

The moon above them suddenly turned bloody red. Darkrai formed dark energy inside his clawed hands.

 **''Dark Pulse!''**

He fired it at the glowing light, dissolving it. However, the victory was short as it formed again and sent another wave of energy at him.

''Darkrai!'' Lilly screamed as the place shook again. The floor started to tear and crumble. She could see Darkrai falling down as he got hit by another wave of light. ''Darkrai!''

She tried to get to him, watching in shock as his body slowly dissolved. However, the rift between them was too wide and too deep.

''Darkrai, no!''

''Lil-ly…'' Darkrai muttered, trying to get up. However, he felt too weak. He couldn't move. He watched his arm dissolving, knowing that he had no time. ''It's… over.''

''No! Don't leave! Darkrai!''

Lilly tried to run towards him, but the ground shook again, engulfing her in a dark twister. The floor started to crumble.

''Nooooo!'' She fell, but managed to grab the edge of the cliff-like platform. She stared down at the abyss. All she saw were red eyes, staring at her.

Waiting.

''Nooo! Darkrai, help!''

She cried out, but Darkrai was already gone. The cliff crumbled.

 _''AAAGHHHHHHHHH!''_

Lilly let out a shrill, chilling scream as she fell. She was falling and falling, seeing only the red eyes, a gap opening bellow them.

Then, she got engulfed in darkness, swallowed by the maw.

 **xXx**

 _Darkrai Risks His Life_

 _(Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai)_

He didn't know anymore what he was doing. All he could do was to fight. Blurry figures were around him, attacking him for seemingly no reason.

 **''Dark Pulse!''**

Where was he? Was it a dream or reality? He couldn't tell. All he knew was that all those people and Pokémon were attacking him for some reason. He dodged a Gallade's Leaf Blade, firing a Shock Wave at the Blade Pokémon. However, this seemingly served as a distraction, as he got hit by another Pokémon's Hydro Pump.

He flew down, hitting the ground. He tried to get up, but he had quite some trouble. The Lunar Wing weakened him. He watched the shadows on the ground, surrounding him. He could feel the glares of all of the trainers and their Pokémon, all there to hunt him.

 _''Mincciiiii-noooo!''_

 _''Lilly! Noooooooooo!''_ A woman's cry followed the Minccino's agonizing wail. _''Wake up! Wake up!''_

He was close to her house to hear the woman scream like a banshee. Suddenly, Lilly's father stormed out, looking furious and distraught. He was followed by the man with the Drowzee.

''She's dead!'' He cried, glaring at Darkrai. ''You killed her! YOU KILLED HER!''

Darkrai stared back, completely horrified. Lilly… was dead?

He felt the whole world stopping. It felt like something was ripped out of his chest, the pain becoming unbearable. He could hear them scream at him, but it didn't matter anymore. He got up, his icy blue eyes flashing in cold rage.

 **''DARK VOID!''**

People and Pokémon were running away, trying to escape the black-purple orbs of energy. They didn't succeed. He hunted them down, each and every of them. All of them went down, one by one. They wouldn't escape him, not after what they had done to him.

He could hear them scream and even beg for mercy. This made him only more furious. Nobody showed him mercy, nor gave him comfort. Why should he spare them?

As the cries died down, he turned around. There were bodies, lying on the ground as if they were dead. The only sign that they weren't dead yet was that they were still breathing. If it were for him, they shouldn't be breathing at all.

Darkrai left, vanishing in the shadows. He looked up, above him a black moon. He frowned.

''If they see me as a monster, then so be it.''

This time, he won't run away. This time, he'll strike back.

This time, he'll show them what a nightmare really is.

 **xXx**

Clouds covered the new moon. A lone figure stood on the hill, watching over what looked like a ghost town. The figure softly chuckled as his red eyes flashed, noticing the bodies of the sleeping humans and Pokémon.

 _''What a feast! What a feast!''_ The figure in the shadows chuckled. He jumped, floating above the town. ''Ge-ge-ge!''

The Gengar stared at Darkrai's victims, the Pitch-Black Pokémon already gone. He didn't really expect that the Mythical Pokémon would appear on his hunting grounds, but he was thankful nontheless. He had been starving and that little girl's dreams were just screaming to be eaten.

Too bad she perished. Her dreams were delicious.

However, thanks to Darkrai, he could eat as much as he wanted. There were so many victims and he didn't really care if they would perish too.

After all, he had to satiate his hunger.

 **xXxXxxXx**

 _''Everywhere I walk, I see your shadow. And when I close my eyes, I see your face. Every song I sing, I hear your melody, because not a moment that goes by and you're not on my mind._

 _You will always be my hero. Never scared, braver than us all. Guiding light for me to follow. Always showing me the way, right beside me everyday!_

 _I'll always remember you! Carry your dreams, until they come true. Each breath that I take, each moment away… I'll always remember you!''_

 ** _I'll Always Remember You_**

 ** _(Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai)_**


End file.
